An Unexpected Moment
by lauraloveswriting
Summary: Having no one love you or even like you can be hard, even for Eridan Ampora. In a moment of weakness an unexpected troll enters your life and offers comfort, but can you accept this sudden turn of events? This is an Erisol fic. If you don't like m/ then I suggest you move on. Rated M for smut in future chapters should people express that they, you know, want more Chapters.
1. The Start of Something New

**"Be Eridan Ampora"**

Everything was so quiet. The other trolls had all wandered off with their moirails or their matesprits, talking about plans for the evening leaving Eridan alone at his computer. He looked at the offline statuses on his pesterchum and leaned on his hand letting out a sigh as he realized that once again he would be spending the evening alone, but what was he expecting? He was the troll that no one could love…or apparently even stand.

As strong and powerful as he normally felt, Eridan now felt equally low and depressed. He sat back in his chair and rubbed the palms of his hands against his pants. Looking around he sneered at the pile of horns Gamzee had left and stood up, deciding that remaining here really wasn't going to help anything.

It took only a few moments for Eridan to leave the command room and head into one of the corridors that the rooms branched off for, each marked for each troll with their individual symbols. For a moment, he stopped by a room and ran his fingertips over the fuchsia symbol. How many times had he stopped here and starred at Feferi's door, just wishing she would want to see him again and be his moirail again? It was far too often for Eridan to actually keep count. As soon as he thought about it, Eridan's heart seized up and a lump formed in his throat. Quickly he turned and rushed to his room so that there was no chance for someone to see his tears.

In his room finally he slammed the door and sat at his personal desk, leaning onto it as he let the tears fall. Sure, he seemed like an ass a lot and he had made some dumb choices to say the least, but was it really too much for someone to care about him? What Eridan failed to notice was that through slamming his door, it had actually had enough force to open a bit again, and at the moment, someone was peeking through the crack.

**"Be Sollux Captor"**

Sollux heard the door slam and stood to see who had slammed it before he really thought about it. When he spotted Ampora's door cracked open and he realized it had been Eridan who slammed the door, he seriously considered just going back to his room, that was until he heard the sound of someone crying, and it seriously sounded like that sound was also coming from Eridan's room.

A groan escaped the troll, but he still stepped forward and glanced in the high bloods room. Sure enough, there sat Eridan, leaning over his desk crying. Sure, he might not like the guy, but he couldn't just leave him there to cry by himself. Debating on what to do, Sollux finally just stepped closer and knocked on the door once before he pushed it open and walked into the room, looking around briefly before he finally looked at Eridan. The sound of the knock had startled Eridan and he had turned quickly, sniffling and wiping his eyes in hope that Sollux wouldn't notice his moment of weakness. "2top your actiing, Ampora. iit'2 two late. ii already 2aw that you were cryiing." He said calmly leaning on Eridan's door, this time closing it properly, never looking away from the high blood.

**"Be Eridan Ampora"**

Sollux walking into his room was the last thing that Eridan had been expecting, after all Sollux was the troll that hated him most, but there he stood just looking at him as if he was expecting an explanation, "so wwhat if I wwas? I mean, I do have feelings and no one to talk to so sometimes I just…wwhat does it matter to you anywway?" he demanded, rubbing his eyes once more and then standing, turning his back to Sollux as he walked to his bookshelf, trying to look like he didn't care about the other troll.

As he traced the spines of the books, he listened to the sounds of Sollux shifting and then a coupld of steps before he felt a hand touch his shoulder and turn him around so they were facing each other again, "ii miight not liike you very much, but ii would hate to thiink you felt liike there wa2 no one you could at lea2t cry two." Sollux mumbled before he awkwardly hugged Eridan, a move neither had ever expected to happen.

It was not that Eridan didn't like the hug, it was that he hadn't seen it coming. Very slowly Eridan raised his arms and hugged the low blooded troll, leaning his head forward so that his forehead rested on Sollux's shoulder. He bit his lip and took a deep breath before he spoke again, "uh…thanks sol. I knoww wwe don't really get along, but this means a lot to me." He admitted quietly, almost starting to cry again, but he managed to keep the tears down as Sollux's hand rubbed his back.

**"Be Sollux Captor"**

As much as Sollux disliked the troll he was holding, he couldn't help but feel bad for him and maybe even want to make him smile and happy again… Sollux took a moment to think things over before he pulled away from Eridan and looked at the other troll, reading his expression before he did something he had never thought he would do – he kissed Eridan. It felt weird to kiss Eridan, but somehow it also felt okay.

It was easy to feel Eridan tense up in the kiss, but Sollux maintained the kiss, finally feeling Eridan relax into the kiss, one of Eridan's hands even sliding up Sollux's back to rest on the side of his neck as the kiss broke and the two just stared at each other for a moment, "wwhat wwas that?" Eridan asked quietly, unsure of what to do or say after that.


	2. Learning to Accept It

**"Be Eridan Ampora"**

The kiss left Eridan's lips tingling, his heart racing, and his mind frozen in time. Speaking and moving suddenly felt foreign in his own skin, but some part of him also felt, what was it? Relief? Excitement? It was a mixture of about eighteen different emotions, but over all, it managed to just feel right. The moment they had separated, Eridan felt the urge to grab Sol and pull him into a kiss, but years of being scorned had left him cut off and expectant of rejection.

Quick as he had been to feel good about the kiss, Eridan felt his heart switch to a feeling of what he could best describe as betrayal. He shoved Sollux away and wiped his lips, "you think you can play wwith my emotions? believe it or not i don't need pity or you goin around tellin people howw wweak and easily fooled I am." Eridan announced as he turned his back to Sol again, his arms crossing over his chest.

**"Be Sollux Captor"**

No…Really…What had that been? Ten minutes ago if someone had given him the choice of drink a glass of water or throw is on a burning Eridan Ampora, he would have offered to polish off the whole reserve of water, but here he was having just kissed the high blood bastard who had made his life hell. Seeing Eridan look at him after the kiss though was enough for him to forget that past thought, up until the other troll decided to once again become his old self and turn around, accusing him of things he had never even done.

Normally Eridan talking like this would have only served to annoy Sollux, but this time it only made him cringe back and then shake his head, "eriidan…ii wouldn't do anythiing liike that. Come on man. Turn around and let2 talk about thii2," he urged, once again gripping Eridan's sleeve and turning him around, "ii don't know why…but 2omethiing about you iin here cryiing really get2 two me." Sol admitted before he hugged Eridan, a hand wrapping around his shoulder blades and holding onto his other shoulder, the other hand pressing into Eridan's lower back under his cape.

The hug was just as awkward as the first one, but Eridan this time was expecting it, and didn't really seem to hug back. In fact, Sollux felt Eridan tighten and lean away from the hug, leaning toward the book case. Suddenly, Sollux just let him go and watched him fall, a scowl on his face, "what the fuck, ampora? you want people two notiice you, 2o ii do. ii even kii22 you and you do thii2? No. thii2 really ii2n't cool." He announced reaching a hand up and gripping Eridan's chin and forcing the high blood to look at him.

**"Be Eridan Ampora"**

Looking at Sollux almost hurt now that he had decided to expect rejection and he reached up, a hand wrapping around Sollux's wrist, "wwhy should I think that somethin different is goin to come from this situation? evveryone likes to hate me, you especially. howw has anythin changed? I wwant to just accept this and go wwith it, but I can't imagine you wwantin to be wwith me." Eridan admitted, looking away from the other troll, taking a deep, shaky breath before he pulled away from the hand that was holding his chin.

The moment of silence that followed the confession made Eridan look up, curious as to what Sollux was thinking. Before he could say anything or ask what Sollux was thinking a hand once again grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into another kiss. This time, Sollux didn't give Eridan the room to pull back, instead stepping forward and pushing Eridan's back against the book shelf. The kiss broke only long enough for Sollux to speak, "2hut up eriidan. Ii wouldn't kii22 a per2on ii diidn't at lea2t liike. Now 2hut up and kii22 me." Sollux announced, going back into the kiss, his hands traveling slowly over Eridan's body.

Small moans and coos escaped Eridan as he was held back against the bookshelf, a hand now on his ass and another on one of his wrists. A purple flush graced Eridan's face as he watched Sollux pull away and look at the high blood, considering what to do with him.

**"Be Sollux Captor"**

Seeing Eridan like this left Sollux's bulges twitching and searching for something, anything to grab onto. It took a minute for Sollux to really settle on what he could do, but when he did a smirk appeared on his face and he grabbed the ends of Eridan's scarf pulling him to the bed where he pushed Eridan to the bed, straddling him. The flush still colored Eridan's cheeks as he looked up at Sollux who was slowly removing his scarf, "2afe word is yellow." He announced before he grabbed Eridan's wrists, pulling them bove the high blood's head. He used the scarf he had removed to tie his wrists together, then tying them to the headboard so that he was no longer able to move his arms.

Having his arms tied above his head made Eridan blush darker and he involuntarily moaned, obviously liking that Sollux was taking away his control. Hearing the moan made Sollux smile and he scooted himself down Eridan's body so their bulges were against each other. Eridan instantly felt that there was something different between his bulge and Sollux's, specifically he felt two bulges rubbing against him rather than one. Another moan escaped Eridan and he arched his back, grinding their bulges together as Sollux ran his hands over Eridan's chest, running his nails over Eridan's chest through his shirt. Once he reached the bottom of Eridan's shirt, he pushed it up, trailing kisses over the skin that was revealed to him. Sollux took an extra moment to gently kiss the gills on Eridan's sides, listening to the high blood moan and squirm as such a sensitive area was touched.

**"Be Eridan Ampora"**

Being tied down was something that Eridan had never really considered, mostly because he had always assumed he was going to be alone forever, but the lips brushing his gills told another story. Sollux discovered that with his hands tied there was no way to remove the shirt and a groan escaped him before he smirked and focused, his Psiionic powers gripping the shirt and ripping it in half, leaving the tattered remains hanging from his arms, "much better." The lowbloodhissed quietly before he reached Eridan's lips and kissed him passionately, "ii hope you are ready fish dick." He purred before he reached down behind them, his palm rubbing gently against Eridan's bulge, watching him writhe beneath him.

**Note from the Author:**

**Thank you so much for reading guys! You will be getting the rest of this hot scene in chapter 3. Let me know what you think! *kisses you all. ;)**


End file.
